


earth down below

by geordielover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fallen Castiel, Gen, Season/Series 08 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geordielover/pseuds/geordielover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel falls from grace on a Thursday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	earth down below

Castiel falls from grace on a Thursday, a fact that he notes with an empty sort of amusement. His wings singe away as he tumbles through the atmosphere, the Host looking after him with dispassionate sadness. Cas feels the burn and tear as the load upon his back disintegrates, feathers wafting into nothingness; against the night sky they are mere sparks lost among the stars. 

Castiel relishes the plummet, arms spread wide and coat billowing around him in a painful mockery of his ruined wings. The Earth rushes towards him dangerously, looming green and blue and brown and reminds him of everything for which he has sheared his wings. 

The impact he makes craters the earth, shattering the crust and sinking down as Castiel goes supernova. The last of his grace settles around outside his body with the dust, flickering out of existence as he pulls his yet uninjured body to its knees. 

He climbs out of the ruin in the earth and dusts himself off with perfunctory sweeps of his hands, and begins to walk. His legs carry him even though they are ready to give way, but he marches on. Eventually, a small and empty cabin looms a half mile from his landing site. The door is locked but the window slides open easily enough, and he sheds his dusty clothes in favor of a less filthy bed. 

He takes shelter here for more than a week, nearly two, before there’s a heavy handed knock on the front door. Castiel twists the handle and pulls it wide, meeting two shocked sets of eyes with only the barest of smiles. “Hello,” he greets, voice gravelled. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

When Dean hugs him this time, clutches Castiel tight against his body and presses a hard kiss against his head, Cas leans into the touch and settles his hands across muscled hips.

Dean’s hand sweeps across his back, a weighty comfort the likes of which Castiel hasn’t felt since his wings were lost for the Winchesters.

He sinks further into Dean’s embrace, and feels peace.

 


End file.
